Equipment Enhancements
Enhancements are items that are used to equipments. Those magical artifacts impart mystical enchantments onto the equipment. Most equipment enhancements take an enchantment slot on the equipment and can only be used when there is an available slot. Sparks Sparks are simple enhancements that increase one attribute. Those enhancements require a free enchantment slot to use. There are 4 types of sparks with 3 tiers each and a special Legendary Spark *Lesser Spark of Acumen — +1 Intellect *Lesser Spark of Alacrity — +1 Dexterity *Lesser Spark of Brawn — +1 Strength *Lesser Spark of Perseverance — +1 Endurance *Able Spark of Acumen — +3 Intellect *Able Spark of Alacrity — +3 Dexterity *Able Spark of Brawn — +3 Strength *Able Spark of Perseverance — +3 Endurance *Greater Spark of Acumen — +5 Intellect *Greater Spark of Alacrity — +5 Dexterity *Greater Spark of Brawn — +5 Strength *Greater Spark of Perseverance — +5 Endurance *Spark of Legend — Item level adapts to user level. Shards Shards are epic enchantments that have two modifiers which aren't specifically attribute modifiers. Shard enhancements require a free enchantment slot to use. *Shard of Callara — +30% Health After Battle / +30% Power After Battle *Shard of Dilaera — +3% Critical Hit Chance / +25% Critical Hit Damage *Shard of Eridos — +10 Health Regeneration / +5 Health Steal *Shard of Euphia — +10% Intellect / +1 Power Regeneration *Shard of Lairit — +5 Intellect / +5 Endurance *Shard of Nidal — +2 Quickness / +5 Endurance *Shard of Ranien — +5 Intellect / +5 Strength *Shard of Sarilas — +2 Quickness / +25% Starting Action *Shard of Skosyr — +5 Strength / +5 Endurance *Shard of Thysion — +5 Intellect / +5 Dexterity *Shard of Vornis —'' +5 Endurance / +10 Bonus When Healed'' Runes Runes are rare enhancements that ofter a single nonattribute modifier. Rune enhancements require a free enchantment slot to use. *Rune of Power — +5 Maximum Power *Rune of Protection — +1% Damage Protection *Rune of Restoration — +7% Power After Battle *Rune of Vigilance — +12% Starting Action *Rune of Warding — +3% Magical Protection Wraithstone Cost 1600 gold at the Emporium can be looted after battles and from a treasure chest. The Wraithstone will add + 10 armor piercing and the ability to inflict magic damage to any weapon this type of enhancement uses up a enhancement slot. A weapon's Killing edge becomes ethereal, but no less deadly. +10 Armor Piercing + Inflicts Magic Damage Enhances Equipment Types: Weapon Note The Wraithstone is very useful against enemies such as Spirits (that you'll meet starting from Campaign II) that have high physical defense and low magic defense. Remember that Armor Piercing also works with abilities (even spells normally not affected by weapon damage) making it a viable strategy to stack these on a weapon with additional sockets. Glow Dust There are six types of glow dust. Glow Dust only offers a cosmetic difference, it gives your equipment a colored glow. Glow Dust do take up an enchantment slot in your equipment initially, but if you use the Disenchanter's Sponge, it will remove the Glow Dust but not remove the colored glow. Can only be bought in The Emporium - Special Orders. *Glow Dust, Yellow *Glow Dust, Green *Glow Dust, Red *Glow Dust, Blue *Glow Dust, Dark *Glow Dust, Light Other Enhancements Those are other enhancements that don't fit into the other categories. All of those except for the Apex Forge can only be brought in The Emporium - Special Orders. Those enhancements take up enchantment slots. *Spirit Guide — + No Level Requirement Those enhancements do not take up enchantment slots. *Apex Forge — +1 Upgrade Item Tier *Artificer's Solvent — Destroy target item and recover all slotted enhancement items. *Gambler's Dice — Re-roll the prefix and/or suffix on a Magical, Storied, or Rare item. *Disenchanter's Sponge — Erases enhancements from equipment. To Socket or not to Socket Is it better to get a socketed equipment or a nonsocketed equipment? For Magical, Rare and Storied equipment, there is a prefix modifier called "Socketed," which increases the amount of sockets in an item by 2. At low levels the benefits of this is high, for example, an equipment "Mighty Armor of Strength/Tier1 w/ 1 Lesser Spark of Brawn" would give a bonus of 3 to strength, while a "Socketed Armor of Strength/Tier1 w/ 3 Lesser Sparks of Brawn" would give 4 to strength. If those were Greater Sparks, then it would be 7 strength bonus and a 16 strength bonus respectively. However at higher levels, this would not be the case. A "Mighty Armor of Strength/Tier11 w/ 1 Greater Spark of Brawn" would give 27 strength while a "Socketed Armor of Strength/Tier11 w/ 3 Greater Sparks of Brawn" would give 26 strength. This difference would get higher as the item tier gets higher. Though this maybe the case for Sparks, it's different for Runes and some Shards. Non-attribute modifiers don't seem to scale with the item tier, so Shards and Runes that grant those will never be outdated. Specifically, three effects are very important and neither come naturally much nor scale: crit %'s, quickness and mp regen. While quickness could theoretically be upped through 100k tonic, it's very expensive \ slow to come, and quickness is the single defining attribute for any character wanting to act, which is everyone but very specific shield wall \ counter damage builds. For scoring huge crits or casting expensive spells without delays there's very little else besides respective Shards, so in those cases getting Socketed equipment might outdo getting "relevant" epic item sets or the like, provided you have enough of those rare and valuable Shards. TODO (for editors) *add pictures of sprites for all the various items: sparks, runes, glow dusts etc. *for glow dust may also either create separate page or show before & after effect of adding glowdust Back to items. Category:Items